1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heterogeneous network integrating method and device that will establish the technology to use both mobile network and wireless network for downlink traffic in environments where there is an overlap in the scopes of both networks. More particularly, the heterogeneous network router is able to use the wireless router to transmit the downlink traffic of the mobile network via wireless network to the heterogeneous network integration terminal so as to facilitate the simultaneous downlink traffic of the mobile and wireless networks. The invention can be applied in interne application and services.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A traditional wireless transmission only uses a single wireless communication system for data transmission, and the speed of the data transmission will therefore depend solely on the specification and transmission capacities of the wireless communication device. For example, the fastest downlink speed of the 3G WCDMA is 2 Mbps, the 3.5G DC-HSPA+ is at 42 Mbps, the 3.9G LTE Category 4 20 MHz bandwidth is at 150 Mbps, the 4G LTE-A Category 8 is at 3 Gbps and the Wi-Fi 802.11ac wave 2 is at 3.5 Gbps. In response to big data transmission demands of the increasingly rich and high definition multimedia content, the network capacity and transmission speeds must also continue to increase. The technology for increasing network capacity and transmission rate can be classified into the three following directions:
1. Increasing the network bandwidth. For example, the bandwidth of the mobile network is increased from 5 MHz of the 3G network specification to 10 MHz of the 3.5G DC-HSPA+ specification, then increased from the 10 MHz of the 3.5G DC-HSPA+ specification to the 20 MHz of the 3.9G LTE specification, and increased from the 20 MHz of the 3.9G LTE Category 4 specification to 100 MHz of the 4G LTE-A Category 8 specification. The increase in bandwidth shows a proportionate increase in the transmission rates.
2. Increasing the system spectrum efficiency. The increase in spectrum efficiency is mainly achieved through the introduction of new technology, such as the third generation (3G) mobile network which has a maximum spectrum efficiency of 0.4 bit/sec/Hz, the 3.5G mobile network which has a maximum spectrum efficiency of 4.2 bit/sec/Hz, the 3.9G mobile network which has a maximum spectrum efficiency of 7.5 bit/sec/Hz, and the 4G mobile network which has a maximum spectrum efficiency of 30 bit/sec/Hz.
3. Increasing the density of platform distribution or the establishment of small cells. As wireless transmission resources are of a shared nature, the fewer number of people sharing the resources, the more air-time, frequency and space resources will therefore be available, and the transmission rates can be faster. By increasing the density of platforms or small cells established, this effect may be achieved.
Among the three aforementioned technical methods of increasing network capacity and transmission rates, the method of increasing network bandwidth is the simplest and most effective. The wireless network transmission method and device proposed in the invention adopts the first method of increasing network bandwidth to increase the transmission rates of the terminal.
In US Publication US20130322347 A1, “Leveraging multiple access technologies simultaneously”, a similar concept is mentioned where a form of core network solution uses a special enhanced packet data gateway (ePDG) to introduce Wi-Fi transmission into the mobile network and integrates the Wi-Fi and mobile transmissions in the core network to achieve an added effect. However, this patent publication does not provide the technology for using both mobile and Wi-Fi transmissions simultaneously while receiving network traffic. US Publication 20130242897, “System and method for heterogeneous carrier aggregation” mentions another similar concept that allows for concurrent mobile network and Wi-Fi reception and transmission but the single information stream only allows for either mobile network or Wi-Fi network, and the DHCP function of the Wi-Fi module of the terminal must also be disabled and a mobile network IP address must be allocated to the Wi-Fi module of the terminal. It has a high level of complexity and its functions are not calibrated for the accelerated application of single information stream.
As such, the aforementioned practices still have many shortcomings, and are not a well-improved design. It therefore requires further improvements.
Based on the inadequacies present in the aforementioned practice, the inventor of this design has thought hard for improvements and innovations, and after spending many years of research, the inventor has finally developed the Heterogeneous Network Integrating Method and Device.